In Body and Soul
by Ear-Tweak-Sama
Summary: InuYasha: sword of the honorable ruler fic..It seems that InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father kept a secret from them, not only does Tetsusaiga posses the soul of a human, but a vengeful sword wants his revenge and plans on getting rid of the two dog demons
1. The Way There

(A/N: This story involves events from InuYasha the movie 3: Swords of an Honorable. ((With my own story and plot of course)))

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other InuYasha characters, and if characters are out of character please don't haste to tell me._  
_

_Italic_-reading or thoughts  
**Bold**-emphasis

**Bold**-_Italic_- means conversation between Saizu and tetsusaiga

**Summary: Many years ago the Great Dog demon wielded the three swords of the fang.  
****Tetsusaiga,Tenseiga, and Sounga.****  
Upon his death, he bequeathed a sword to each of his sons, InuYasha and Sesshomaru, leaving the third sword the wrath-filled Sounga locked away forever. Only two of the swords possessed a soul(spirit),Tetsusaiga and Sounga. When the tetsusaiga was snapped in half the soul was released and reincarnated into a teenaged girl living in Kagome's time. What happens when the sword starts calling it's soul back to it? And the Sounga is seeking revenge?It may seem that those two aren't the only one's with souls.  
**

Chapter One: The Way There

The rain poured massively upon the pavement, filling the air with a pitter-patter sound as two young girls pushed past a crowd of people. "Oh man, Mom is going to kill me! We were supposed to be home an hour ago!" A girl cried as she held onto her little sister's hand.

"Saizu, Mom is going to be so mad at you when we get home." The younger girl explained looking up at her older sister.

The girl known as Saizu sighed. This had to be the worst day of her life, first she got detention for being late for the fifth time in a row, then on top of being in detention she had to stay after school and do clean up duty which made her late for going and picking up her little sister. Which eventually in the end made her late getting the both of them home.

"Hotaru if you're going to say anything.." she started to say in a low growl. "Make sure next time that it's positive!" Saizu said glaring down at her sister. But the glare soon faded, and a heavy sigh took its place. Admitting defeat Saizu continued leading her sister home.

By the time they had waved themselves out of the crowd Saizu was soaked. Her gray uniform was so wet that it seemed to be slowing her down. Hotaru on the other hand had on a raincoat, and wasn't wet at all, well nothing accept her bangs, which clung to her forehead.

Hotaru splashed playfully in the rain puddles as they walked, smiling every once in a while telling her sister to cheer up. Saizu understood what her little sister was trying to do and she was grateful, but she had been spacing a lot lately and it was really starting to scare her. Half the time she would feel drawn in two, but she usually ignored it.

"Hey Saizu, what'cha thinking about?" Hotaru questioned.

"Oh just me spacing out." Saizu giggled.

Hotaru titled her head to the side. She never did understand her older sister, but she was fun to be with. That is if she doesn't get mad. Hotaru gave a small giggle then started skipping the rest of the way home.

Once the two arrived at their house Saizu immediately stopped at the house gates. The sound of a heartbeat started pounding in her ears._ It's that sound again, the sound of a pulsing heart_. Saizu stopped walking and stood still, she had heard this before. This beating heart sound that she'd been hearing it, she first noticed it on her sixteenth birthday about seven weeks ago.. But it was never this loud before; first she could only hear a faint beat, as if the heart or thing was dying.

Now it's as if it was the beating of her own heart. "This pounding, where is it coming from?" Saizu asked aloud. Hotaru looked back at her sister as she walked through the front door. "What pounding?" she asked.

Saizu looked over her shoulder towards Hotaru. That was another strange thing, it seemed that she was the only one who was hearing it. Yet the sound was so loud now it was sound more like a horn than a heart beat. "It's coming from that direction." Saizu started running towards the place she thought the sound was coming from.

"Saizu where are you going?" Hotaru called to her.

"I'll be right back." She shouted over her shoulder. "Tell mom, not to worry and that I went over one of my friends house." She added as she disappeared around the corner.

What was this? This was getting really weird, the beating was so clear now steady, yet fast and calm. This really was becoming weird, she was reading a heartbeat. She panted as she stopped running. Saizu looked at her surroundings, she had stopped right in front of the Higurashi shrine.

"So this is the source of the sound?" she asked looking up at the shrine, her eyes trailed over all the steps. "My day just keeps getting better." She whined in a sarcastic tone.

After climbing about a thousand stairs she finally reached the top. She stopped, she groaned loudly as she doubled over in pain. Her body, it felt as if it was on fire. She clutched her heart, this heat where was it coming from. Then it slowly started to fade away.

Her eyes widen as she fell to her knees gasping for air. She placed her hand on her forehead and wiped the sweat from it, "I guess I… was holding my breath." The sound had faded as she slowly regained her balance.

"What just happened?" she found herself asking over and over as she walked around the shrine. There was nothing there, noting but a huge tree and a small black shrine. She sighed and sat down by the tree, this was all just some wild goose chase that she tricked herself into.

She looked up at the tree. "Whoa…" she said in awe. "This must be the famous Sacred tree." She mumbled. She stood placing one hand on the trunk of the tree, she could feel it. But it was there a faint pulse, it seemed so familiar. This heart beat why had it seemed like she'd felt it before?

Saizu closed her eyes and moved her palm around bark of the tree. "It's warm…" she whispered.

_This day just keeps getting weirder…_Slowly the trunk began to heat up under her touch that is until her hand started sinking into it. Her eyes snapped open once she tried to pull away from the tree, "Huh! What's going on!" she cried trying to free herself from the tree's grasp. But her attempt to remove her hand only accomplished getting her other hand caught. Until her whole body was pulled in.

_What is this? This place…it feels really familiar, but I've never been here before in my life_._ Inside the Sacred Tree_.

Saizu's eyes were glued shut she going open them. She opened her left eye slightly glancing at the area, purple and pink lights filled the air and golden balls of light swirled around her. As she opened her eyes fully she noticed that she was nowhere near the shrine. _Someone correct me on this, but I think I'm at the shrine anymore…_

The Golden balls danced around her slowly making her body harbor an eerie glow. Saizu froze. She couldn't move her body. "What are you doing to me! Stop! Please stop it!" she screamed.

_Be silent, and hold still. There is nothing to worry about my child, you won't be alive for very long to even feel it._Cooed a deep male voice. "No please stop!" Saizu cried out in pain as she struggled to move. _Wretched child, you dare to defy me! Then I shall put an end to you now!_

"No!" Saizu screamed as everything went black.

Saizu groaned as she finally came to. "Where am I now?" she asked.

"Why ye are in my hut." Came an elderly women's voice.

Saizu jumped back, she knew she asked a question but she really wasn't expecting an answer. "Who are you?" Saizu asked inching away from the women. She winced in pain she when moved and fell to her knees, "My head…" she moaned as she slide her palm across her forehead but she quickly pulled it away when she touched her wound.

"Careful child, My name is Lady Keade and I am Priestess of this village. That wound to your head was great, Ye where found in the forest next to the Sacred Tree. When ye were unconscious I cleaned and bandaged all your wounds."

"Umm..thank you?" Saizu said.

"I suspect that ye are from Kagome's time." Lady Keade said.

"From whose time?"

"My time." Said a new voice.

A young girl about Saizu's age walked into the room, in her arms she carried what looked like a basket of plants that filled the room with many different scents. What caught Saizu eyes was the girl's school uniform, it was similar to the ones back in Tokyo.

"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi." She said.

"Higurashi? Do you live at the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo?" Saizu asked

"Yes, you've been there?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Have I been there? Yes I've been there and that's how I ended up here!"

Kagome sat down next to Saizu, and when she did her expression changed it went from friendly and happy to serious. "This may come as a shock to you, but try to stay calm." Kagome said ushering Saizu to calm down. "Well…you're not in Tokyo anymore. Your not even in the same time period anymore, some how you traveled five-hundred years into the past."

Saizu stood and took a step back from Kagome. "No that can't be, then that would mean I'm in the Warring states era."

Kagome sighed. "I know it's hard to believe. I didn't believe at first either, but it's true."

Saizu didn't know what to say. What was she suppose to say? Her mind was racing, and her thoughts were clouding her head. How did she even know that they were telling the truth, where was the proof that she had traveled through time. How did she know that this wasn't some horrible nightmare that she was going to wake up from.

"Oh I get it now, I'm dreaming. You two, and this whole place here are figments of my imagination." Saizu concluded.

"This is no dream girl. You really are in the past so stop your bailing." came another voice, but this time it was male. As the person who owned the voice appeared Saizu clutched her head. _That __pulse, it's back I can feel it's presence. Deep inside my chest something is pull against it_. Her eyes widen as her lips began to utter the word"Tetsusaiga."

Kagome stared in disbelief. Had she just said Tetsusaiga? As in InuYasha's sword? But how would she know of it?

Once the person who owned the voice appeared, he stood in the door way of the hut with a confused expression on his face. His hand slowly slide onto the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Tetsusaiga is pulsating." Saizu gazed at the Tetsusaiga for what seemed like hours, she stood and walked over towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha? InuYasha is your name." she said her gaze shifting from the sword to him.

"Huh?"

"Your sword told me." Saizu said unsure of what she meant by that. She nervously reached for the sword, withdrawing her hand slightly as her hand drew closer.

InuYasha growled. "Who are you? And how did you know my name?"

Saizu shook her head as though she didn't understand. "I..umm Saizu Konayashi."

Kagome placed her hand upon InuYasha's shoulder. "Calm down InuYasha, she's harmless." InuYasha growled but backed down.

"My child, ye said the sword told you. What did ye mean?" Keade said leaning into the question.

Saizu laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. She didn't know how to explain it, the sword just said it. Well not said it in words but as if it sent the information to her, like in a vibe.

"Well you see I, don't really know."she said avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Feh, I bet the stupid wench doesn't know how she got here." InuYasha spat crossing his arms.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

Saizu clenched her teeth and balled up her hand into a tight fist. _Did this guy just call me a wench?_ "Look **_Inu-Yasha_** I don't know who you are or anything like that, but I am **_not_** a wench." she growled. "So don't ever call me that again."

"Feh! Fine then would you prefer forehead, because you sure do have a big one?"

"Ha I've only been here for a while and I could already tell that your an idiot." She said getting in his face.

"What did you just say?" He growled.

As Saizu glared daggers at InuYasha, she noticed that he looked very familiar. Long black hair, deep violet eyes, tanned skin, and a very red kimono.

Kagome sighed as she watched the two glared at each other. It seemed as if the two were in a staring contest, if one blinked then the glory would to the victor. Feeling very uncomfortable with this she decided to say something. "So you said your name was Saizu Konayashi ?"

"Huh?" she said turning her attention towards Kagome.

"Ha!" InuYasha said laughing. He had won the contest and he was going to brag about it until she got sick of it.

Saizu ignored InuYasha and smiled. "Yeah, that's my name."

Kagome brought her finger to her forehead to show that her thinking was intense and that what she was thinking of was important. Then her head snapped up and she clasped her hands together. "I remember now!" she cheered.

"You were in the paper.."Kagome said pasting everything together. Saizu's eyes widened, no one had brought up the incident since it happened. Saizu lowered her head, "It's not a very fond memory of mine."

Understanding what she meant she dropped the subject. Everything was silent, no one had said anything and it was becoming very awkward and discomforting.

"Will I be able to get home?" Saizu said finally speaking up.

Her eyes scanned everyone's faces no one looked directly at her,they seem to be avoiding her face especially. So obviously the answer was no. "I'm not entirely sure how to get you home."

_I was right_. Keade handed Saizu a cup of tea, she must have been making it while they were talking. "This matter is indeed a mystery." Keade said taking a sip of her tea.

InuYasha huffed then went and sat next to Kagome. "Lady Keade what about the bone-eaters well? Do you think Sai will be able to travel through it?"

Saizu looked up,"Sai?" she asked.

Kagome smiled, "Just a nick name. I won't call you Sai if you don't want me to."

"No it's fine."

"Back to what you were saying,about getting her home." InuYasha said in an annoyed voice.

"Right." The two said in a unison.

Keade took a sip of her tea once more before finishing it. "Aye know not why or how ye got here, but I doubt that the bone-eaters well can help ye."

"I figured you would say that." Saizu sighed. "So what do I do now."

"Like you have to ask. Find your own way home." InuYasha grunted.

"InuYasha." Kagome said softly

Was he just being helpful and thoughtful? Well trying to be thoughtful in his own way. Kagome smiled inwardly, then turned towards Saizu. " I'll help you find a way home." she said cheerfully.

Saizu nodded. She looked down into her tea and saw her reflection, everthing was happening so fast. And what was that weird feeling pulling against her chest as InuYasha drew near. She looked at InuYasha out of her corner of her eye.

"What!" He shouted looking at her.

"Nothing, your just so ugly I couldn't help but stare." Saizu said glaring at the ceiling

" You got a problem with the way I look forehead!"

"And what if I do!"

The two were face to face, hands balled into tight fists and where glaring daggers at each other. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of Kagome and Keade's faces. "Well I guess there off to a good start." Kagome sighed looking in Keade's direction. "I suppose.." Keade said sarcastictly.

* * *

(Hope you like it. R&R New chapter is coming soon.)


	2. Bracing

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other InuYasha characters, and if characters are out of character please don't haste to tell me.

_Italic_-reading or thoughts  
Bold-**emphasis  
Bold**-_Italic_- means conversation between Saizu and tetsusagia

A/N: Sorry about the mix up with the soul thing, everything is all figured out now. The plot, characters, and everything. I've been trying to update but you know how school is, they've swamped us with home work so I'll only be able to update every once in awhile.

**In Body and Soul**

Chapter Two: Bracing

Saizu laid on the floor facing the wall of the hut. Her head covered under the blanket Kagome let her use, as she waited for night to greet the morning sun. She moaned as she turned over on her side, sleep wouldn't come to her. Her head was spinning with so many thoughts it was giving her a headache.

She held her temples then sighed. She knew that sleeping was way out of the question now that she had a headache, and that she couldn't think straight. Leaning up she scanned the room, Kagome slept to the right side of her. She looked very peaceful curled up in her sleeping bag. "I wish I could sleep." she whispered.

She laid back down again. She pulled the blanket back over her head tightly and this time faced the window. As she finally began to close her eye, the morning sun slowly started to fade through the blanket awake all who were asleep. She peeked out through blanket and her face soon meet the heat rays of the sun,yup it was morning.

The muffled sound of foot steps echoed as Saizu pressed her ear to the floor. The voice of the other teen called out to her asking if she was awake, Saizu replied with a simple "Yes" before sitting up straight. She turned in Kagome's direction and she watched as she rolled up her sleeping bag, then once she was done set it off in the corner.

Saizu sat bringing her knees to her chest as the sun took it's rightful place in the peak of the blue sky. "Hey Kagome, did InuYasha sleep outside?" Kagome nodded as Kaede came into the room.

"Yeah he enjoys sleeping and relaxing in trees. I've told him a thousand times that its not safe, but he never listens. He's really stubborn about those kinds of things." Kagome said reassuring her to where InuYasha had gotten to.

Saizu nodded. She didn't even know why she brought up the question, she honestly could careless about InuYasha at this point. The way things went yesterday there's no way she was ever going to show any sort of kindness towards him. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

Lady Keade greeted Saizu and Kagome with warm smiles as she hobbled over towards her black stove. Saizu handed the blanket back to Kagome thanking her for letting her use it.

Kagome told her she was welcome and that there was no need to thank her, it was her pleasure to help out. After Saizu gave her the blanket Kagome, the teen started rummaging through a slightly massive yellow backpack, Saizu stared wide eyes at the backpack. It was huge! How could you possible carry something like that? It must weight at least a ton.

Kagome noticing that Saizu was staring at her backpack and she went into a giggle fit.

"Yeah it is pretty big, huh?"

"You must travel here a lot for your backpack to be that big." Saizu said still not over the shock of how big the pack was.

"I do travel a lot. I come here so much that I miss school, and I am now falling way behind in my studies." she said sort of mumbling the last part.

Saizu smiled then laughed slightly. "Then why do you keep coming here? By what you told me, you can obviously travel back and forth through time. So why don't you just stay at home?"

Kagome sighed then looked down. She was getting sick and tired of traveling back and forth, but the only reason why she kept coming back was to find the jewel. Yet that wasn't _her _reason and she knew it wasn't.

"Umm..Hello earth to Kagome!" Saizu said waving her hands up and down in front of her face.

Kagome instantly snapped back to reality. "Sorry..." she said laughing nervously. "What were we talking about?" Saizu laughed then scooted away from Kagome a little._ Oh man this girl is crazy.._ "The reason why you come back.." Saizu said repeating herself slowly.

"Right!" she said her preppy personality now showing. "Well see it started not too long ago when I first arrived in the feudal era. On my fifteenth birthday; I was heading to school that morning when my brother said that the cat disappeared down into the mini shrine, so I went down looking for him when this huge demon pulled me down into the well."

"Mistress centipede was her name." Keade added.

Kagome nodded then continued. "She _was_ one of the many seekers of the sacred jewel,but when I arrived here I stumbled upon InuYasha who was stuck to a tree with a arrow." Saizu couldn't help but giggle. "Come on! InuYasha stuck to a _tree _with an _arrow_? Come on you've got to be kidding me!"

Both Lady Keade and Kagome shook their heads, after the sudden excitement worn down Kagome started again. "Then I was brought here to Keade's village." Saizu wanted to stop and ask her more about Mistress Centipede but decided against that thought for she had caused Kagome to stop enough as it was. "But Mistress Centipede returned for me destroy everything in her path to get the jewel from me. And at the time I never knew that I had, which caused more chaos because her arrival and my arrival woke up InuYasha from his enchanted sleep. Now after I ran from the village to save it from the demon I noticed that InuYasha was wake and he kept going on about this girl named Kikyou. '_Kikyou this Kikyou that_' I mean I didn't know who the girl was!"

Lady Keade cleared her throat as Kagome went on raging about this Kikyou person. Saizu herself had to hold in a giggle, for the look on Kagome's face was pure madness. "As Kagome was saying." Lady Keade said breaking Kagome's train of thought. "Kagome released him from his bound-ment and he saved us from the demon,but the reason why laid upon his wanting of the jewel. So I placed enchanted beads upon him to contain his spirit."

Saizu eyes widen. _Like labor control? _Images of them forcing InuYasha to work in their fields, and repair the huts came to her mind. She crossed her arm then poked out her lips,_It's what the jerk gets for calling me a wench._ A look of concern and pure confusion crossed Kagome's face while Lady Keade just shook her head and sighed.

"So now when ever I say '_Sit boy_-"but before she could finish a loud crash echoed through the small village causing Saizu to jump. "What was that!" she screamed leaping from her stop and dashing outside.

"Kagome, did ye remember to tell Sai about InuYasha and being a half-demon?" Lady Keade stated cocking an eye brow. Kagome squeaked, she had forgotten all about that little detail. Since last night was the night of the new moon, him being half-demon slipped her mind. "Oops!" Kagome exclaimed her hands shooting straight to her face. A familiar scream filled the air, Kagome and Lady Keade made their way outside to the scene to find a flat half-demon and a flustered teenager.

"What the heck is going on?" Saizu said stomping over to Kagome. "That thing over their has dog ears, white hair, fangs, and cat claws!" Kagome rose her hands up defencely trying to protect herself while also trying to brush off her embarassment. "Now calm down Sai, I forgot to tell you that InuYasha was half-demon." Kagome said reassuring her of what was going on.

"Ye three quickly into my hut. This comotion is bound to stir up trouble a crowd is already gathering." Lady Keade said while also trying to sush the villagers away. InuYasha immediately shot up from his ditch in which he had fallen from the words of subdation. "This is all your fault you old hag! If you hadn't put these stupid beads on me then shit like this wouldn't happen!" he said pointing and waving a clawed finger.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted throwing Saizu and the unexpecting InuYasha off guard. Saizu covered her ears, while the dog demon flew head first into the ground shaking the earth around them.

"And what about that?" Saizu said nearly jumping up and down. "How are you able to do that!"

"It's all the power of the enchanted beads, remember they allow us to keep him under control." Kagome said while pointing to the beads around his neck. Sweat rolled down the side of Saizu's face, this was not cool; she couldn't even begin to think what this was, this was scary.

"That's it I'm out of here." Saizu said running in the other direction of the village. She quickly stop then turned and faced the village again, knowing that Kagome and the others could see her she bowed politly then shouted. "Thanks for everything, but I'm going to find my own way home!"

Lady Keade and Kagome exchanged glances of concern. "Aye, this may not have been the best way for her to find her way home. Ye may want to go after her before she runs into trouble." Lady Keade said softly while tapping Kagome on the shoulder.

"Ha! Let her go! The stupid wench, I hope she gets eatin by a demon!" InuYasha scoffed. "You hear me! Forehead I hope you get eatin!" he said pointing and dancing around. Saizu glared at him, she may have been far away but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Looking around her head snaped in ever direction it could to find what she was looking for.

"Eat this you stupid idoit!" She screamed throwing the biggest rock she could at him. A cry of agony rang through her ears bringing a smile to her face, turning on her hills she continued running then disappeared from sight.

"Oww.." InuYasha whined rubbing his now sore head. "That was a nice shot." Kagome mummbled still in awe about the whole thing. InuYasha face went bare as his eye glued them selves to Kagome's face. "What did you say!" he growled cracking his neck.

She laughed then waved it off. "Oh nothing."

* * *

The afternoon drew near as Saizu stop to catch her breath. Looking back to see if anyone followed, she smiled once she found out that none had. _I'm not sure that's a good thing or a bad thing, but right now I don't care. I've got to find my own way home, even if it means being eaten._ At that thought she shirved, being eaten by a demon didn't sound to good. Plus if one caught her it would probably eat her alive. She clutched her face then shook it. "Now is not the time to be thinking about things like that, your going to make it home Saizu. Even if it does- kill you." she said aloud gulping the last part.

"Okay I am offically spooked." She said glance around the area. What a time for her _reading heart_ abilities to vanish. _This so figures my luck, I can't have not one good day. _The brunette pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear then ventured on towards her destination, her emeraled green eyes scanned the area not letting up one detail. She was going to take up everything she could it's like that saying goes '_When the going gets tough the tough get going_' and in this case she was doing both.

She sighed when she came upon a fork in the path. Right or left? Last time when she regained consciousness Lady Keade said she found her near the sacred tree, but how far away was that from here? Saizu moaned then looked back. Retracing her steps was a good idea, only she didn't know where to start retracing. Her hand swiftly made it's way to her head as she smacked herself, but she winced when a sharp pain sprang for underneith her hand. It seems she had also forgotten that she injured her head. "Great..." she mumbled.

A twig snapped and the bushes begain to rustle. "Is someone there?" Saizu asked getting ready to run in a different direction. Nothing but lows growls could be heard. Assuming that the growls belong to a dog of some sort she relaxed a little; yet that same relaxed feeling was soon something of the past when three skinny brown wolves hopped out from the shrubs.

"Nice wolves, be good wolves and stay." she said ushering them to keep calm while she made an escape. "Good going boys." said a gruff male voice. The wolves whimpered as he patted them on the head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked simply. Amazed at her newly found courage she stood her ground not wanting any thing to take advantage of her movements. The sounds of muffled foot steps approached her from behind. Turning her body around to face this new mysterious person the one behind found his opening and took charge. A jolt of pain rang from her head as she fell to her knees. "Help..me." she whispered before meeting unconsciousness once more.

"I wonder where Sai is, we've looked everywhere in this area and theirs no sign nor trace of her." Kagome said now resting in the grass. They had been looking everywhere in the area of Keade's village, in the forest, by the river, and there was still no sign of her.

"Keh, her whole scent has dissolved. I can't even catch a wiff of her from the air." InuYasha scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides we don't have time to keep looking for her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are going to be back soon; so we should hurry and meet up with them so we can continue our search for the jewel shards."

Kagome just blew him off, there was no way that she was going to leave Sai all by herself in fedual Japan. That's like giving her a death wish. "Look InuYasha we're going to find Sai, we said that we were going to help her get home remember."

"Who's _we_! Your the one who volunteered us to baby-sit some wench from your time. When you already knew that we had to finish looking for the _jewel shards_!" he growled starting for the direction of Keade's village.

"But InuYasha she-" Kagome started.

"We'll come back and look for her when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo join up with us. Okay now stop crying and lets go." Kagome nodded, there he went again being helpful in his own way. Hopefully Saizu would be alright until they got back.

"Okay InuYasha."

Saizu moaned as she came too once more. She scratched her head then rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, _What happened? I don't remember going to sleep or finding a place to sleep._ She looked down and saw that she was lying in a pile of hay, she felt itchy and dry. Plus there was a big throbbing bump on the back of her head. "Ow, that kills. What happened and where am I?" she aloud. Once again she was setting her intensions way to high for not expecting any reply.

"So your finally awake." hissed a male voice. Saizu's head shot up her eyes widen in fear as she waited to see something scary, an evil demon ready for dinner. "Who are you?" she asked her voice trembling from the shock.

"Pff..you can calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." he said. She relaxed a little glad to hear that something wasn't going to eat her. _Thank you lord._ She looked around this new place and soon found out that she was in some sort of cave. Wolves of different ages growled and yelped in every direction, she looked out the corner of her eyes and she could see two brown wolves watching her. _Okay that's way creepy, why are they watching me like that._ She jumped when she felt something fuzzy bump up against her leg. A small wolf cub playfully licked her leg trying to get her attention.

The guy growled then pushed the cub away; he gaze shifted from the cub to Saizu. "Why do you smell Kagome? Are you related to her?" he said cocking his eye brows.

"Kagome, _you _know Kagome?" Saizu screamed standing up. This guy was taller than her;but then most boys were, his hair was pulled tightly back into a pony tail. His clothes look like those of rags, except the black armor plate covering his chest. His feet were bare covered by nothing but skin and his legs held some what leg warmers on them a matching pair were around his arms as well. But Saizu stood amazed at his pointy elf ears, that was until she saw the fangs inside his mouth.

"She is my mate. How do you know her?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"Wha- she's my friend."

* * *

"Ummm...this is bad. The Great dog demon something bad is indeed going to happen, I can feel it." a flea demon praied as looked up from a tomb stone. The flea demon shivered as the disturbance hit him fully and knocked him from the grave. "Indeed this is bad, but I've felt this aura before." an elder man said.

Myoga nodded then regained his balance. "Aye Totosai, this maybe the Great dog demon's way fo telling us."

"I have a feeling that the three swords of power are about to awaken." Totosai said throwing his hammer over his shoulder. Myoga's eyes widen. "You don't mean the Great dog demon's swords? Do you?"

"Yes, it's impossible to know for sure. But this means to brace ourselves for the worse."


	3. Enter the Wolf Den

Disclaimer: Nope,don't own any InuYasha characters nor anything else from the show, but I do own any Oc's you find throughout the story and the plot of course. So now that I've said all the boring stuff let's get onto the story! Here it is chapter three!

A/N: Hey all you reviewers out there! Yay! Chapter three, I hope your as happy as I am. I actually thought that I was going to give up writing fanfiction at first and work more on my original, but fanfiction is just way too fun! So I don't think that is going to be happening anytime soon! So read on, and find out what happens next!

**In Body and Soul**

Chapter three: Enter the Wolf Den

Saizu scooted backwards until she stumbled against the wall of the cave. Mate? Kagome never mentioned being married nor having a husband. So why is this guy claiming to be her mate? All of this did make any sense. She balled up her hands into tight fits clenching her teeth as she did so.

"Who the hell are you!" she screamed stomping forward. "Why did you bring me here! She added the tension rising in her voice.

He rolled his eyes then gave her a bitter look; scratching the top of his head he walked away saying nothing. She step forth almost chasing after him, he growled causing her to recede her steps. She sat back down saying nothing more on the subject. "Just shut up and stay there." he said dryly.

The wolves began watching her closely once more forcing her to push herself further against the rocky wall. She whimpered then shut her eyes tightly praying that this all was just a dream. "Please be a dream..." she muttered softly. Her fear unintentionally then triggered her to cradle herself, rocking back and forth for comfort.

"Who are you?" asked a rather strange looking guy. His hair was shorter than the guy with the ponytail. His hair went more of around his head than anything else,and was painted the colors of gray and black. But the clothing was similar, but with this one more the fur was around the shoulders and in more of a vest type style with the black armor plate only a strip across the chest . Like it was more for style than protection.

"What are you doing Hakkaku!" another shouted trying to pull the other along. He stopped and gazed down at Saizu as the boy name Hakkaku watched her cautiously, she kept her head low making sure not to look up or make any sudden movements. After a few minutes of being poked and sniffed Saizu finally snap.

"Did Koga bring you here?" One asked.

"Where do you come from?" the other asked.

After a few minutes of being poked and sniffed Saizu finally snap,"Will you two idiots stop!" she exclaimed pushing the two away from her. "That hurts like hell!" she added rubbing her right and left arms. "And take a picture! It lasts longer!"

The two instantly jumped away from her gawking slightly by what she just did,"She just said something, I thought she was already dead." the one named Hakkaku said hiding behind some guy. Saizu cocked an eyebrow then sat back down, she really didn't have time for this; she had to find some way to get home.

"What's with her Ginta?" Hakkaku whispered as quietly as he could.

She sighed then rolled her eyes, dumb and dumber where really starting to tick her off. And them talk about her as if she wasn't there was making matters worse; averting her eyes to the ground she noticed that the little wolf cub from before was curled up into a tiny ball on her lap.

She sighed then reluctantly began petting to tiny wolf, it cooed in delight and licked her hand happily. _Someone please save me from this nightmare!_ Saizu's thoughts screamed. The two guys known as Hakkaku and Ginta watched her carefully, she stared at them blankly then rolled her eyes,"What are you two looking at!" she screamed almost losing the little wolf completely, who was asleep. With the key word being **was**.

The little wolf cub instantly started cry, causing Saizu to become even angry. "Look what you idiots did now!" Hakkaku and Ginta eyes widen as they dashed away from Saizu shouting the name Koga as they ran. Laying back on the ground Saizu sighed once more releasing the new tension from her shoulders.

The little wolf once more found a comfortable spot on her lap, and with a small yawn fell back into a deep sleep. Though minutes later in unconsciousness it started whimpering begging for Saizu to pet it.

"How am I suppose to get home?" she mumbled.

"Kagome-chan!" a female voice cheered happily as Kagome and InuYasha appeared over the horizon, a women with long brown hair stood beaming brightly at the two as they came even closer to Keade's village. "Kagome!" a tiny voice pipped, a small child leaped from the women's arms and charged towards Kagome.

"Sango! Shippo!" Kagome called cheerfully.

"I'm so happy to see you Kagome, it's seemed like forever since I've seen you!" the child cried forcing tears from his eyes.

Kagome smiled nervously then stroked the child's head lightly, "Shippo it hasn't been that long. I just saw you last week." she said a concerned mood washing over her. InuYasha merely grunted then continued on into the village, he glanced down at tetsusaiga cocking an eyebrow as he did so.

_Saizu said that tetsusaiga told her my name, how is that possible? Tetsusaiga has never spoken to any of us before, so why now when she touched it did it say something?_ InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows and ponder more on these thoughts.

"Kagome and InuYasha welcome back." said a man in casual monk clothing.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome called waving to him as she ran to catch up with InuYasha, with Shippo clinging to her shoulder for dear life. InuYasha cleared those thoughts from his head then snorted,"We should be saying the same thing to you. You guys were gone for four _straight_ days!"

"Don't get mad at us, we couldn't find any clues as to where Naraku is!" Shippo said defensively.

InuYasha just ignored him and continued on into Keade's hut resuming his normal position against the wooden wall. Keade questioned his actions after placing a log of wood into the fire,"InuYasha?" she asked. He said nor did nothing, she nodded then reached for her tea pot which had been placed in the corner of the room.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome followed after InuYasha waiting to hear further instructions on what should be done next. Kagome sat next to InuYasha with Shippo sitting in her lap, to the left of them was Sango and Kirara, and next to them was Miroku, with Keade to the right.

"I fear that something is coming, and that may be why Saizu entered this world." Keade said pouring hot water into a clay tea cup. "For this I do not know why but Saizu may have a connection to InuYasha and the tetsusaiga, and that reason alone seems to be why she knew ye's name."

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku exchange glances of confusion,"Who's Saizu?"

"She's a girl from my time, she was found near the Sacred Tree with a wound to her head. Unconscious when she was found she told us that she could feel tetsusaiga draw near and when she touched it, tetsusaiga told her InuYasha's name." Kagome explained taking a deep breath then continuing." Once she found out that InuYasha was a demon and that the rosary around his neck contain his spirit, I guess in shock she ran."

"But the real problem is she can't get home." InuYasha grunted.

Everyone stayed silent, nothing more could be said on the matter. Obviously they would have to put their shard hunting on hold to help Saizu find her way home, or at least keep her out of danger until the figured something out.

"So where is she?" Shippo asked glancing around the room and not seeing any new faces.

"Shippo I think that is our first problem." Miroku said.

Kagome hung her head low, her bangs covering her chocolate brown eyes._ Poor Sai, I hope your okay. This is all my fault I should have explained everything from the beginning._

"Hey! Let me go!" Saizu screamed pulling against the rope that were begin tied to her ankles and wrist.

"Hm, not a chance. What after you almost attacked Hakkaku and Ginta, you think I'm going to let you run around like an idiot?" the boy from before huffed crossing his arms over another. Saizu rolled her eyes, _Ha I'm the idiot, please your the one keeping me here for no damn reason!. _She laid back down into the hay and said nothing more, though the sight of him watching her closely from the corner of his eyes sent her skin crawling.

"So what's your name kid?" he asked, she snorted and didn't answer. She guess that he would cave in soon, her freedom didn't seem that far from reach, with him fidgeting underneath the uncomfortable silence, he would let her go and she could find her way home. That was definitely going to work.

"Saizu..." she mumbled not moving from her place.

He smirked then bent down to her level to inspect her further. She narrowed her eyes then moved away as far as she could from him. He cocked an eyebrow then sniffed the air,"Your scent reeks of that mutt InuYasha."

"First of all I take that as an insult saying that me scent comes anywhere close to that nobody's." she said in an irritated tone," And second these ropes are cutting off circulation to my hands and feet." she said growling the last part. He tilted his head to the side then took hold of her chin, turning each and every direction he could until she snatched her face away.

"What the hell is your problem." she shouted flames starting to spark from her eyes.

"Hm, your not half bad looking." he said stepping a few feet away from her,"Though you can't compare to Kagome."

She narrowed her eyes then cursed his name under her breath, "Then what was the point of giving me the complement?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him. "Who said it was a complement?" he asked amusement playing at his tongue.

She groaned then spat at his feet tugging harder against the ropes, he muttered something then began to untie both her hands and ankles, a huge smile quickly spread over her face and she instantly jump up from the pile of hay that she had been lying in. By her surprise she was soon forced back down into the pile, with all eyes turned on her once more.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked the anger rising once more in her voice. Now she usually wasn't one to cuss but being in the era was giving her a bad and weird vibe that was ticking her off while all so giving her goose bumps . The boy's hand shot to cover her mouth trying to bring her on the verge of quieting down.

"I'm going to explain this to you, so shut up for a second." he said his facial expression changing to a serious one. "I saved you from the wolf tribe of the south, you were going to be their meal last night. So I've kept you here in my cave to keep you safe." he explained.

Saizu nodded as he removed his hand from her mouth, "Thank you." she said feeling stupid for overreacting.

"Ha, I didn't do it for you." he said walking away from her and towards the entrance of the cave. Two brown wolves followed behind him as he made his way past the many skinny, and hungry wolves.

Saizu sighed then looked around, paying a closer attention to the large cave she noticed the many animal bones lying around, some still carried flesh on them. Her crawling skin was beginning to get the better of her, she rubbed her arms hoping to make the feeling go away, but found out that she was failing miserably. Hakkaku and Ginta weren't too far from her, she assumed that the guy from before told them to watch her, but then again they could just be watching her for their own safety.

She shrugged then peered down at her uniform, it was battered, torn, stained with dirt, and smelled horrible. A look of disgusts crossed her face as she made a gagging sound, she hadn't taken a shower in three whole days and she was covered in filth. Only then did she notice that her stomach was growling.

_Ah this is the worst, not only have I not bathed in forever I haven't eaten anything either and I starved. Why must bad things always happen to me? It's not like I did anything to deserve this..._ the rumbling of her stomach grew catching the nearby monitoring ears of wolves. Some lifted their heads to find the owner of such a weird noise, sniffing the air as if helping their hearing.

Shaking violently,she used the wall to help prop herself up, her ankles were killing her and it hurt to move them. She let out a small cry but didn't stop moving. Taking baby steps she slowly made her way over to where the pony-tail boy was; that is until she stumbled and fell back on to her behind.

"Ow, that really kills." she said rubbing her sore ankles.

"Ha ha, you must be related to that mutt some how. Because it seems when your brain comes back your knees get weak." the boy laughed as he stood from the rock he was perched on.

Hakkaku and Ginta ran to her side trying to aid her the best they could, looking at her ankles they noticed that both were bruised, sore, and a little swollen. "Koga, her ankles are wounded." Ginta said.

"Her ankles could even be broken." Hakkaku added inspecting her ankles fully.

He furrowed his eyebrows then growled, pushing both Hakkaku and Ginta from his view he stormed over to Saizu grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her in his direction. "Stupid girl! Look what you've gone and done, now Kagome and that mutt are sure to blame me for this!" he yelled.

Her hands instantly shot up to her ears covering,"Hey don't yell at me, they must have gave out when I fell." she shouted back. "Besides if you wouldn't have tied me up like a sack of potatoes, then none of this would have happened." she added sticking her tongue out at him. He scratched his head then flopped down criss-crossed next to her eyes wide with confusion and meekness.

"You know you've got a really smart mouth for a mere human, too bad that's the only thing that holds a threat." he scoffed thrusting his nose into the air. Saizu stood dumbfounded, she was really dumbfound. There was nothing that could take the shock away from this his smart remarks.

"Whatever,you hairy weird-o." she snapped.

He sighed then held his temples adding a few growls every time he glanced up at her. "Damn your an even bigger headache than that insolent pup InuYasha." She shrugged then tried to stand again, but even the slight suggestion that she was anything worse than InuYasha irritated her massively, but she let it go. Getting home was way more important than fighting with some hairy jerk.

"Will you stay still!" he shouted forcing her to sit back down again, "My last dinner paid more attention than you!" he continued starting to spout saliva as he spoke.

"Um... Koga maybe you should try to find Kagome." Hakkaku proposed.

"Or maybe try to find that village that her and InuYasha are always at. Then we won't have to continue listening to you two arguing." he added mumbling the last part.

Koga stared blankly at the two as if he was lost and didn't understand what the two just said. He balled his right hand into a tight fist then sent a hard blow to both of their heads. Growling and snarling as he watched them cry out in pain, "Why didn't you mention that earlier!"

Saizu watched out of pure boredom the three make total fools of themselves. The fact that her ankle hurt didn't faze her much, but the sudden wincing was. She shook her head and threw her arms in the air, _I'm so fed up with this! I need to figure something out, some sort of plan. But I have no other options there's no way I can do this by myself, I don't know how things work here._ "Okay, listen up you three idiots." she sighed then pointed at Koga,"You Koga person, can you please take me to Kagome and InuYasha. And you two, shut up."

Hakkaku and Ginta instantly shut they're mouths while Koga just let out a gruff growl. "Fine, if it gets you out my den, then let's go." he said throwing her over his shoulder and began trotting to the front of the cave,"Hakkaku, Ginta! You stay here watch the others, I'll be back as soon as possible."

The two nodded in agreement as Koga vanished.

"Hey Koga,could you quite speeding!" Saizu screamed as the whirling wind whip across her face thrashing her hair around rapidly.

" Be quiet you, no more questions. Just shut up until we get to the village, I'm tired of your whining" he snorted, "Besides we're already half way there, I can already smell that mutts disgusting scent. He's not that far ahead of us."

Myoga shivered as continued hopping down the road to what he thought was Keade's village. The old flea quiver as he thought back to the days of the Great dog demon, now there was a demon who kept everything under control while also striking fear into your heart once you heard his name. "My lord you must be displeased about these happenings, I dread to say this but InuYasha and Sesshomaru may not be able to defeat this upcoming evil." he sighed as he stopped and caught his breath.

He sniffed the air then stiffened, the smell of that blood, it was the same smell as from fifty years ago when tetsusaiga was first created. But that can't be, he shook his head at his mistake, there was no way that it was the same scent. He glanced around and stuck his nose higher in the air, but there was a possibility. Wasn't there?

"I swear when I find that girl, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Damn Forehead, running off and making me chase after her, and that damned Kagome, I can't believe that she expects me to baby-sit some little whelp." InuYasha mumbled kicking the dirt road as he descended further down the road. "Lord InuYasha!" he squeaked hopping at once towards his master's son.

"Hm, Old man Myoga what are you doing out here?" InuYasha inquired furrowing his eyebrows as he did so.

"Never mind that, has anything abnormal happened to tetsusaiga?" he said quickly.

"What do you mean _abnormal_?"

"I mean has tetsusaiga's behavior been altered, has the fang seemed unmanageable?" he replied quickly once more. InuYasha bit his lip as he tried to think back to any possible signs from tetsusaiga, had the sword been acting weird and he not know it. Or perhaps Myoga was talking about Saizu.

_I was right, Lord InuYasha's and tetsusaiga's scents have shifted. I almost didn't recognise the sword as InuYasha approached, that must mean the swords are calling to each other. No doubt that Sesshomaru will soon be here as well._ The flea stiffened, the thought of Lord InuYasha's brother sent chills down his spine. He was ten times worse than InuYasha, plus has emotions of stone. "Lord InuYasha, draw your sword. Unsheathe tetsusaiga."

* * *

Wow, I think I did rather well on this chapter. But compared to my other stories not many reviews on this one. :shrugs: Oh well, I'm still happy.

**Neomintails**- Glad your enjoying the forehead comment It's actually based on something that I read in a book once, though right now I can't remember what the title of the book is. And don't worry about the updating problems, I'll try my best to update every now and then.

**Rose L. Master**- Thanx for reading it, nothings better than a heartfelt review from friends!

**Urborg**- Oops sorry about that, but as I said before I have fixed out all the kinks in this story. I know exactly where it's going, and I'm glad that you like my ideas.

**Darkflame1516**- Whoa, thanks for spotting out those mistakes, and thanx for the favorite I hope you keep reading so I can show you how much I have improved.


	4. Two old men's word

A/N: Oh Yeah, I'm back everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have some new ideas now after watching all four of the InuYasha movies six times each (thank you very much.)

Disclaimer: Don't own much, except Saizu, and parts of the plot. The rest follows the InuYasha the sword of an honorable ruler, and pieces of the manga and anime series. And yes, I have already said this.

Chapter Four: Two Old men's word

The air was cold; the bitter wind blew hard shifting the scents of the forest. An elderly man stroked his gray beard gently he sat in deep thought Indian style, one leg over the other, contemplating his sudden fear. Inu-no-Taishou's scent was strong in the air, he knew it all too well, and there was no doubt in his mind that it was him.

"Hm, Momo I have a feeling that the master is trying to connect with us." The blacksmith said looking over at his grazing three-eyed cow. The black cow didn't seem interested in what his owner had to say; he let out a small moo then continued to chew the grass that was in his mouth.

"This is very bad." He said finally. "I suppose we should find InuYasha and tell him of the news, before that pup gets into to trouble."

----

Saizu froze; she could feel a new burning sensation inside her. Koga glanced over his shoulder hoping to see what was wrong with the young women. She groaned loudly clutching her chest; her very touch heated the wolf demons skin where her hand resided.

Something made her twitch, which caused Koga to stop abruptly and set her down, 'this is so weird, what am I feeling?' she thought as the intrusive feeling rose. Koga said something but Saizu zoned out, the feeling continued to build up inside her. On a whim she instinctively ducked her head low, hearing a swift whoosh above her.

She heard a snarl behind, and quickly noted that it was Koga. Her fast reflexes obviously just saved her from something dangerous, she'd been feeling the aura of what ever created the sudden 'whoosh' for going on an hour now. She would have mentioned it sooner, but she didn't know exactly how to explain the feeling herself.

"Step back!" Koga barked, shoving her behind him, "I'll take care of this!"

Some sort of disfigured human appeared before them. Vampire bat wings sprouted from its back as it gave a mournful howl, it bared it fangs and green saliva oozed from the tips. It reared its head and flapped its wings vigorously creating a mild gust of wind.

Koga cracked his knuckles then leaped at the demon, slashing, bite, and clawing at it as if her was a wild animal. As Koga was about to deliver the final blow, the demon took flight and swooped down lodging its claws deep inside Saizu's shoulders.

She thrashed around violently, she kicked and screamed and did all that was possible to release herself from the demon's clutches. She could see Koga below, staring up at them his eyes burning with a flame of intensity like none she had ever seen.

Gaining momentum Koga ascended into the air with a great leap. His efforts were successful for he landed right upon the demon's back. Koga glared and attacked again, cutting it in half. Catching Saizu before hit she hit the ground, Koga's pace slowed to a stead glide.

Not too far off in the distance, she could see InuYasha holding what looked like the tetsusaiga in his hands; deep inside her chest she could feel something nagging at her as if gravity was pulling at her body towards his direction. "Koga head that way!" she pointed, once more climbing up on his back, "InuYasha just a few yards into that patch of trees, over there, see?"

Koga huffed then pushed her higher up on his back, "Yeah, I know. I could smell that mutt a mile away. Hold on alright!" he ordered as he took off once more.

As Koga ran the surround areas became a blurred vision of lush green, which held blended colors of red, yellow, and brown. At the accelerating speed he was causing her nausea and giving her a slight headache. But hopefully soon she would be heading to the one place she wanted the most. Home.

InuYasha stiffened as Koga's scent traveled with the wind. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword as tetsusaiga began to pulsate under his hand. Myoga gulped loudly as he hid behind strands of InuYasha's hair, "Master InuYasha something is coming this way. Can you feel it?!" he squeaked, he's body quivering in fear.

"Shuddup!" InuYasha roared, unsheathing his might fang, " A demon com'n, but it hasn't revealed itself." His ears twitched back and forth as he continued to listen, "It's tracking them!"

He dashed towards them, with tetsusaiga tightly grasped within his hands. Myoga trailed behind him, reluctantly, clinging to InuYasha flowing sliver locks. "Mangy wolf gonna get forehead killed, and then leave me to deal with Kagome!" he said, a pinch of irritability in his voice.

"Master InuYasha, slow down!" Myoga cried, "Be a little grateful and explain what you're talking about!"

"I don't have time!" he said, bounding off through the forest.

---

Koga skid to a halt as the demon threw him across the ground. Saizu stood trembling, anxious to help in some way, though she was afraid she was determined not to be helpless. Her ankle throbbed painfully, as pivoted an awkward fight stance.

"Koga!" she called, "are you alright?!" she cupped her hands to mimic a megaphone.

Her brows furrowed, 'how could that demon still be alive? I mean didn't Koga just defeat it!' she though, shifting her body weight from one foot to the other.

Over head, old man Totosai flew on his three eyed cow, Momo, he watched carefully keeping himself will hidden from the battle, but also just close enough to witness the action. He gulped when he noticed the Saizu below, 'that girl down there has the same yellow demonic aura as the tetsusaiga, but how can that be unless-' he pause in mid thought as InuYasha leaped into the battle rapidly slashing his mighty fang.

"About time you show'd up puppy, your friend is more a handful than you!" Koga yelled as he dodged an attack from the bat demon.

"Shuddup you mangy wolf!" InuYasha countered, "I didn't come here to save you, and if you get in my way I'll kill you along with this low life demon!"

Saizu sighed, 'completely impossible! How could they be arguing at a time like this?!' she thought as she avoid the bat demon's blow in the nick of time. "Could you guys please stick to the matter at hand, and then tear each other to pieces." She shouted, ducking another attack.

By this time both Koga and InuYasha had realized that their bickering allowed the demon and easy target for its next meal, "Get out of the way forehead!" InuYasha barked, as he slammed his sword down releasing the tetsusaiga's Wind Scar and defeating it with one single swing.

He gave a triumphant glance Koga's way as the demon emitted a blood curling screech and quickly rotted into bone that gave off a terrible stench. "Thank goodness, its over." Saizu said, sighing with relief.

"And that's the way you kill a demon!" InuYasha boasted, sheathing his sword. "make sure to take note of that you scrawny wolf!"

"Pftt! Yeah right little puppy, who asked for you to step in on my battle?" Koga demanded, leaning into the question.

"What do you mean your battle?" InuYasha contradicted, "If it wasn't for me that demon probably would have eaten you and forehead over here!"

Saizu relaxed a little reluctantly, 'well I guess I can look on the bright-side, at least the demons dead.' Her muscles tightened in an instant as a familiar aura wave surged through her, "Father Totosai?" she said aloud, and she glanced around suspiciously in search for the owner of the aura. As she tried to stand, but failing horribly she made her way towards the trees.

"I've had it with you Koga, lets handle this once and for-" but he was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he smacked it quickly and soon found out that it was only Myoga. "What's your problem Myoga?" InuYasha questioned, picking the flea up.

"Master InuYasha that girl! She's the reason why I have come to you!" he squeaked, "She is what cause tetsusaiga's change!"

InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows than glanced around, 'was Myoga talking about Sai?' he thought flicking the flea from his fingers. Then he paused, where had she gotten? He quickly pushed Koga out of the way and followed her scent, "I'll deal with you later you stupid wolf!" he said, before disappearing into the forest.

Saizu peered around, there was nothing there. 'Ok, get a grip Saizu! Just because you get these occasional déjà vu feelings doesn't mean you can go running around this unknown, strange, and bizarre place.' She told herself.

"Ah, Saizu, its been a while. And I must say you haven't changed at all." An elder voice cracked.

Saizu stared at the stranger, petrified. Her eyes widen, and her face grew pale, "Who are you…?" she asked, though she peculiarly already knew the answer.

"I don't know if I should be pleased, or be offended. Either way, my name is Totosai the sword-smith, don't you remember?" the elderly man asked.

As she gazed upon his face she noticed there was some weird memorable features to him, but she had truly never seen him before, or so not that she could recall. He was a graying man, with a slick oily goatee, large dilapidated eyes, and a small tiny pony that held the limited amount of hair that was on his head.

"It would be understandable for you not to remember me, I'd say it's been well over three hundred to four hundred years. But again you haven't changed much, though I recall last time your hair was longer." He said, stroking his white beard.

She fell to her knees and stared blankly up at his face, 'I…I..what's going on?' images of the old man flashed through her head. A vision of a young girl with knee-length brown hair lingered in her mind, she was working in a small black area, her hands solid with dirt with layers upon layers of burses and scratches on her body. But though her body was mangled, she was happy. "Urg, what's going on?" she asked hold her head.

"Forehead!" InuYasha called, "Stupid wench! Where the hell did you go?"

He paused at the sound of soft whimpers, he sniffed the air and Saizu's scent came flooding gradually through his nose. She was near, he'd know her strange scent anywhere, though it was odd to him why her scent had a greater affect on him than even Kagome's.

As he pushed his way through a thick brush of bushes, he sighed with relief as he found her, and with Totosai of all people. "Huh?" he grunted, "Totosai what are you doing here? And what did you do to Sai?"

The corky old man glared at InuYasha and narrowed his eyes into thin slits, "I haven't done anything to her you ill mannered-fool of a boy!" the old man growled, " though I suppose something is troubling her.." he trailed off scratching his head. "Though that's not saying much, something always seemed to trouble her."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow, "wait, you mean you know her?"

"Indeed we do!" Myoga squeaked, finally reappearing from his hiding spot, "come, let me explain in a more suitable area. Totosai, will you be joining us?"

---

"It's been far too long," Myoga sighed, taking a sip of his newly made tea.

The dim mid-day sun flooded into the small hut, Lady Keade huddled over the unconscious Saizu dabbing her face with a wet piece of cloth. Everyone waited patiently for the old flea to proceed with his explanation.

"Well, it all began about three hundred years ago when Master InuYasha's father Master InuTaisho still ruled over the 'western lands' this of course was long before Master InuYasha was born. Miss Saizu was in a way his apprentice, but in many ways not," he paused to take another sip of his tea, "The Master didn't know much about her, but she was a 'special mortal' she possessed two souls, one was the powerful blood of a demon, and the other the sacred endless soul of a priestess. This of course pleased the master, he needed something, though he didn't know what at the time, to bind his demonic fang and contain it so it would protect Master InuYasha's human mother." He eyed everyone carefully seeing if they were still with him.

"But she fell ill, and we feared that she wouldn't survive. Totosai agreed to watch over her, and make sure that her final days were comfortable. She was quit stubborn, more so than Master InuYasha." InuYasha growled, but did nothing to further interrupt the flea, "She swore that she would continue to serve the master long after her death, and she did by sealing her soul inside the tetsusaiga like the master wanted." He said, finally finishing.

"If that's true than how'd did she end up in Kagome's time?" InuYasha questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"I believe it's the same tale as Kagome's." Miroku answered, "but I can't explain how her spirit was released from tetsusaiga."

"Wait, do you mean she's a reincarnation of the former owner of the soul?" Kagome asked, eye wide.

"Yes, she does seem to be the former Saizu's reincarnation. And I believe Totosai can explain how her soul was sent to Lady Kagome's era. Totosai…" Myoga trailed off.

"Well…" he said scratching his head, " When my beautiful tetsusaiga was snapped in half, thanks to InuYasha's foolishness, young Saizu's soul must have been released or at least part of it."

"What do you mean part of it?" Sango inquired, as she stroked Kirara head.

"Like Myoga said before, she had many souls, I could only predict that this Saizu before us possesses a small amount of the demonic soul, while the fang contains a large portion of the priestess's soul." He replied, eyeing the group like Myoga once did.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of how she came to this world." Lady Kaede said seriously, again dabbing Saizu with the wet cloth.

"Indeed. I haven't figured out much about the situation, but that tetsusaiga has been calling to the rest of its soul since the day it was repaired." Myouga answered, finally finishing his tea, "but the thing to remember is that, she and InuYasha are connected in more ways than one, I recall the master speaking this to me sometime ago…but um," he paused, as he began to sweat a little.

"Let me guess!" InuYasha roared, "He was telling you this during some battle, and to save your sorry-ass you fled!"

"It's not my fault!" Myouga cried, defensively, "If your father hadn't been so reckless, maybe I'd remember exactly what he said!"

"Shh!" Kagome hissed, trying to end their idiotic bickering, "How are we going to break this to Sai?" she asked, looking towards the girl's sleeping body, "I mean she can't exactly go home…"

Silence replaced their voices and no one seemed to be able to meet her eyes, obviously no one knew what to do. "well, I'm going to help her get home." Kagome swore, as she cradled the sleeping Shippou.

"Feh! And just how are you going to do that?" InuYasha demanded, irritability lingering in his voice. When she replied with no answer InuYasha huffed, "its meaningless to promise something that you can never fulfill." He said eyeing her.

"Aye, but it is getting late. We all need a good nights rest, for I know that all of us are tired. We shall deal with this problem in the morning." Lady Keade commented, fetching more blankets for the large group.

"I suppose I'll take Saizu with me." Totosai sighed, as stood to leave, "Maybe she being around me might trigger some of her old memories."

InuYasha frowned, "No way old man!" he barked, blocking his path of Sai, "Your not taking her anywhere."

"Be quiet you fool!" cried Totosai, "your coming too, you ungrateful little-" but he stopped before he could finish.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and cursed something under his breath about the elder man, before placing Saizu carefully on his back and leaving the hut. Kagome watched sadly as he left with Totosai close behind him, "do you think its best to let them leave?" Sango asked, looking in Kagome's direction.

Kagome shrugged, " To be honest Sango, I don't know. But hopefully they will figure out how Sai got here and be able to send her home. I just pray that they're careful…"

Sango nodded then slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Kagome gazed at the entrance of the hut a while longer before she too fell asleep.

---

The hot morning sun beat down intensely against Saizu's closed eyes, she moaned a little slightly cold from the morning air yet she was pressed against something warm. She cuddled closer to it to shield her eyes, and she realized that she was moving. Her eyes shot open as she looked around quizzically.

Her arms were around InuYasha's neck and his arms were under the bends of her knees, she was placed securely on his back as he leaped from tree to tree. Her head was surprisingly comfortable where it rested- which was snug beside his neck.

"So your finally awake?" he stated sharply, glancing at her sideways.

Ignoring his rude comment she peered around, why weren't they in Keade's hut near a warm fire…what happened after she. And then it all came back to her, meeting Totosai, the visions, and then blacking out. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're on our way to Totosai's. Everyone thinks you're this reincarnation of the women whose soul was contained within the tetsusaiga, at least that's what the old crone and the flea think. They said we share some kind of special bond." He explained, scoffing the last part.

"But why Totosai's?" she questioned, reluctantly lifting her head from its resting place.

"Since it looks like your going to be here awhile the gang all decided that it wouldn't hurt to toughen you up, cuz' your such a wimp n' all. Damn it's pathetic!"

"Excuse me!" she yelled, leaning near his head once more, "Sorry for being human, not all of us can be all powerful half-demons." She shot back smugly, turning her head the other way.

"Don't get cocky! I can drop your big forehead-self right here and now!" he countered.

"No one asked you too carry me! So don't get all high and mighty with me, I don't know who you think you are I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!" she screamed, face flushed with anger.

"Ah shuddup!" he resorted.

"No you shut up." She said under her breath.

"Whatever…" he mumbled as he continued on to Totosai's workshop.


	5. To be expected

A/N: Oh, yeah, back for another round! It's really taking me along time to update on this story because I've been busy trying to get started on my Lion King story, but yeah lets keep moving.

Disclaimer: Don't own much, except Saizu, and parts of the plot. The rest follows the InuYasha the sword of an honorable ruler, and pieces of the manga and anime series. And yes, I have already said this.

Thank you fern for the name _Akaiyuki_

Chapter five: To be expected

A cool wind blew briskly through the trees; a small valley lay dormant under a massive volcano. This was Totosai's home.

Saizu lay leisurely in the tall grasses with her arms tucked snuggly below her head. Her messy bangs covered her eyes from the radiant rays of the sun, she slowly closed them resting them only briefly, hoping to find a bit of peace. Some how, this is the only way she felt rejuvenated, she felt so….alive.

She reached out in front of her, with one eye open, she attempted to grasp hold of the sky, or maybe to pull herself up to it. A butterfly fluttered by soundlessly and landed on her palm, she drew her hand near slowly, inspecting the insect. _This is perfect, it's almost like a dream…_she thought, sighing heavily.

"I suppose you wanted some fresh air, too?" she asked the butterfly, cocking an eyebrow.

It said nothing of course; it flapped its wings as if winking at her then flew away, leaving her once more alone. The sun beamed brightly against her tan face as she leaned forward to peer outward at the valley. These types of things never lasted, and that's what she hated about life, something's just never last. Relaxation and contentment vanished once she spotted a familiar, yet unwanted face.

"Hey, InuYasha…"she said simply, uninterested in the fact that he was any where near her.

InuYasha frowned, that tone in her voice didn't seem at all pleased that he was within ten feet radius of her. He scrunched his nose and took in a deep whiff of the air, it smelled strongly of lavender, he sniffed again, and sunflowers. The texture of soft wet grass felt strangely, as he walked upon it. Almost rubbery, it reminded him of when he was younger and how he would play in the fields of flowers right after a rainy night. "What's up, InuYasha?" she questioned, pulling him from thought.

"Oh, yeah-"he mumbled, "Totosai wants you; he said he has something for you. So hurry up, before I have to hear his mouth."

She brushed passed him without another word; this would be her one-hundredth-time scaling the volcano. She tossed her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder then pressed on, but she knew that once they arrive at the top she would need InuYasha's help crossing the magma. Across the pool of lava laid a massive skeleton, one of which resembled what Saizu though was a large fish, was Totosai's workshop or home. Which was surprisingly cooler in the inside than out.

"Hey, forehead, don't get too ahead of yourself! Remember you'll burn your feet right off if you're not paying attention." He growled, springing up beside her.

"Thanks so much….InuYasha." she mumbled, "I apparently couldn't see the steamy red rocks in front of me. Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Oh shut up. Now hurry and climb on my back!" he growled at her, cursing himself forever offering.

"So squat down already…" she ordered, rolling her eyes at the arrogant hanyou.

He reluctantly did, allowing her to get on his back, but mumbled something under his breath as he did so. With an easy jump, InuYasha ascended the mountain. The closer they drew to the peak of the mountain, the hotter the air became, causing the scent of burning ashes to carry in the wind.

"So-"Saizu began, breaking the silence, "What's the story between you and Kagome…?"

"What?!" screamed InuYasha defensively, "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and that…that girl!"

Sai simply rolled her eyes, _Yeah right, geez, make it obvious that you like her..._she thought, but for a moment she could feel her heart leap into her throat and she couldn't bring herself to say anything, "Ok, InuYasha, it was just a question. No need for any crazy hysterics."

---

"So, Saizu, it's been a while. Although, you haven't aged much since the last time we saw each other, but to be honest it seems as though you've gotten younger," Totosai said, as he sat cross-legged near the fire pit. "I must say, that I would have thought you to be my age by now!" he added laughing.

She smiled nervously, still not seriously comprehending what was going on. She shifted uncomfortably on the floor, her legs began to cramp and she could feel jagged rocks poke her in the rear. This massive cave of bone was obviously no place for a human, so why was she even here? "Um, Totosai was it. How is it that I was born here or my other self was born here I should say, and I was born in the future, I mean it just doesn't make sense."

He scratched his head, he held her gaze only for a brief moment before he turned away from her, "I don't know, for sure."

InuYasha sat impatiently beside Saizu, "Can we hurry this up, I happen to have better things to do than baby-sit some weird wench from Kagome's time, it was hard enough with just her around." InuYasha growled warningly, his metallic piercing yellow eyes fuming.

"What do you mean baby-sit, if anything no one asked for your help you…." She caught herself, she paused collecting deep breaths and restrained herself from adding anything further, "Look, I didn't ask to be sent here, I just was. And from what it seems, your sword was the thing that summoned me into this world to watch you." Her words were angry, and dripped with irritation.

"Ooh, she got you there." Totosai added, his head nodding in his agreement, "but regardless, all the answers you seek, Saizu, lie with tetsusaiga."

InuYasha stood excusing himself from the conversation. The fact that she gave off this weird aura; it wasn't a one of malice or anything, but one of purity and comfort. She felt so familiar to him, and it was irritating. He could even recall her scent, though vaguely similar to the tetsusagia; Saizu's still stood apart from it, she brought him calmness and reassurance.

"Before I forget-," Totosai said, interrupting the silence, "I made this weapon for you. Now, it won't be as powerful as the tetsusagia, but you still should be able to channel a bit of its energy through this." He went to the shelves that hung above a large flat rock. He took down a sheathed pole-like sword; unsheathing it carefully he revealed a metal shaft with a curved blade fashioned onto the end.

"This is a naginata, it's constructed off very dense metal and its binding agent is that of demon fangs and talons. And it's completely indestructible, it is able to withstand fire, water, and hopefully never rust," he paused abruptly.

"And?"

"Well, -"he began, "I haven't thought of a name for it yet," he replied, "At least I don't think I have…" he added, forgetfulness lingering in his voice.

She waited attentively her feet still tucked uncomfortably under her. She bit her lip lightly, and began to tap her fingers against her thigh impatiently. It seemed like an hour had passed before anything else was said, when in actuality it had only been a few minutes. As she opened her mouth to suggest something Totosai interjected rudely, "Akaiyuki! Yes, that is her name, Akaiyuki." He said proudly, handing over the weapon.

Saizu held it briefly, fingering it a bit with her index fingers. How could the weapon be made of a dense metal, and yet it weight absolutely nothing. She anticipated the pole-sword to at least weight something heavier than a feather. She set it aside, stood, and then met InuYasha at the mouth of the cave. She'd assumed after he left the small conversation that he was long gone, or at least half way down the volcano. "_Red Snow_..." he mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?" asked Saizu, not fully comprehending what he meant?

"The naginata, its name is _Red Snow_, Akaiyuki."

She nodded now noticing the exact uniqueness of the blade's name, the _Red Snow_ or the Akaiyuki fit it perfectly. The hilt was a pale gray almost white, and the leather handle stitched with crimson and silver lacing. She glanced over her shoulder to find that Totosai nodded off, he'd propped himself against the inner cave walls. She and InuYasha had only been with the sword-smith a few days, but she felt so at home with them. She rubbed her arms quickly as a chill ran down her spine causing a slight outbreak of goose bumps.

"Humph, guess you'll be in some training," scoffed InuYasha, as he walked over and picked up the Akaiyuki by the hilt, then shoved it into her hands.

They scaled down the slope of the mountain, arriving at the down of scented plants, a range of hills lead back towards Kaede's Village. Passed the forest, and over a bridge would guide them back to the security of their friends. A cool calm river ran beneath them, collecting many things along with it, the wind carried the booming sound around them. Saizu held the Akaiyuki with a firm grip, with one hand positioned near the blade and the other at the end of the pole weapon, she pivoted a fighting stance, "come at me then."

"Pfft," he scoffed, unsheathing his sword, "let's get this over with, the sooner you learn to fight, the closer you are to getting off my back and back to your own world."

"Then stop running your mouth already and fight me!" she replied, planting her feet firmly on the ground.

His fang rose high above his head as he charge forward, his steps were heavy, and his breath seemed to catch in his throat as if exhausted, he hesitated briefly then charged blindly at her once more. Damn. Her scent was getting to him, as if poison from a snake or spider. And yet, he enjoyed it more so than he thought he would.

He attacked, thrusting the tetsusaiga rapidly in every direction. She dodge his blow with grace and ease, as if reading his own moves she also lashed out her weapon clashing with his. Her fingers burned with a scorching sensation, surging with heat and an involuntary twitch. InuYasha noticed this, upon taking advantage of the opportunity he knocked the Akaiyuki from her hands pinning her to the ground.

"First rule of fighting," he began, "never hesitate to strike your adversary, because they won't delay in killing you."

She struggled against his might; she paused briefly ceasing her squirming movements to peer up at InuYasha's face. Her eyes widen, for the way the light was hitting him, he seemed heavenly. Her heart quickened in pace as it pounded against her swollen chest. _Is it just me or does InuYasha in this light…_she thought laying her back flat among the dirt.

"Well," she said, "Here's a rule for you!"

She forced her legs underneath his body, and kicking hard, in an area that would cause any male excruciating pain; she shoved him aside, "Take your own advice." She searched for her weapon, scampering towards it she grip the hilt of it tightly digging her nails into the leather, and then with a swift motion held above InuYasha's Adam's apple, barely puncturing the skin.

"That was a cheap shot…" he coughed, moving her weapon from his neck.

"You never said that we were fighting fair," she said smugly, placing her hands on her slender waist.

After collecting himself, and shaking off his embarrassment he walked toward her coolly, he held his head high and straight ahead never taking his eyes off hers'. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't move. Now they were nose to nose with one another, lips almost touching. She quivered, what had gotten into him all of a sudden? Was he about to kiss her? He lifted his clawed hand to her pale peach skin, brushing against it only slightly. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see what would happen next. Her eyes snapped open when a sharp pain shot through her forehead, her hands instantly flew to her head rubbing the sore spot.

She looked to InuYasha, who was laughing hysterically, "and that is why I call you forehead! Damn forehead what's that head of yours made of, rocks?"

She could feel her face become flushed and hot in anger, "Should have expected you to do something childish, god my little sister is more mature."

---


End file.
